Sasuke, You're Cheating on Me!
by Heartsoup
Summary: Naruto leaves to the store, for 10 minutes. TEN! But that's just not enough... Sasuke needs satisfaction now. Masturbation seems so tempting... unless you're caught in the act.
1. Masturbation, so Tempting

Disclaimer – **Owning Naruto would be like trying to sneeze with your eyes open – it just doesn't work. Achoo!**

A/N: **-cough, cough-**

**Naruto: Hm? Something wrong HeartX?**

**HeartX: Oh, no it's nothing. Ah... achoo!!**

**Naruto: Uh oh.**

**Sasuke: It's obvious you have a cold.**

**HeartX: U-Uh, really? -grabs a blanket-**

**Naruto Yeah. -brings out some tissues- You should stay in bed, keep warm, you know. Here, Sasuke with take care of you!**

**Sasuke: I-I will? **

**Naruto: Yeah, you should! You haven't been doing much around here. Take some of that Uchiha pride of yours and help this girl get better!**

**Sasuke: Part of that "pride" doesn't require me helping a sick author.**

**Naruto: Please, Sasuke? For me? -puppy eyes-**

**Sasuke: -scowl- Ugh... you know, sometimes I hate you.**

**Naruto: Love you too Sasuke! -gives kiss on his cheek-**

**HeartX: BRING ME MY ORANGE JUICE! **

**Naruto: Oh yeah, here we go! -presses play button-

* * *

**

Sasuke, you're cheating on me?!

"Aw crap, out of orange juice." The refrigerator door slammed. Every Tuesday was the same routine – Out of juice, go to the store, have another painful day. What the hell? It's like some monster comes during the night and drains the juice like blood, and then what? Naruto's money is wasted on the most needed morning necessity of the day.

Whatever, it was only a 10 minute walk to the market. Couldn't hurt today.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He saw a lump in an over-sized bed with ravenette hair poking from the blankets and onto the few pillows. Sasuke sure did look comfortable.

Smiling, Naruto tiptoed his way through the room and crawled onto the cold sheets. He kneeled over the sleeping body and nuzzled a pale nosed out of the covers.

"Sasuke... " Naruto whispered. "Sasuke... wake up." Each word flew out like a dream. Naruto smiled. His boyfriend looked so vulnerable during his slumber, he just couldn't help himself to watch his every move, every reaction. Especially this time of morning, 8:03am in fact. The time where all vulnerability for only Naruto's viewing pleasure.

"Mm-mmh... " Sasuke's eyes twitched. " Mm, what do you want? Leave me alone will you." Sasuke snuggled back into his blankets and pillows, trying his hardest to forget the other's presence.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. He sat up for a minute, but then returned to his soft voice once again.

"Sasuke, hun, I want you... to wake up!" Naruto nearly shouted as he ripped the blankets off the bed from Sasuke's choke hold.

The pale shinobi had a rush of a chill as his scrunched his body tightly together.

"Ughhh... damnit Naruto." Finally blinking his eyes open, Sasuke tried his best to actually sit up, which seemed harder then appeared.

"I just woke you up to remind you that we're out of orange juice, and that I'm leaving to go get some more." Naruto smiled a huge grin as he patted Sasuke's hair.

"So let me get this straight – You woke me up, just to tell me your leaving for like, 10 minutes?" Sasuke came face to face with his boyfriend's, stoic mask in place.

"Uhm... yeah."

"Oh. Understandable." Sasuke then tackled Naruto down to the mattress beneath them. Instantly straddling the blonde's hips, Sasuke began to tease the other's lips.

"... but now that means, you owe me for the intrusion. Morning erections are so hard to try and forget." He dominated Naruto's lips in a mind blundering kiss. Well, it was more like mouth sex.

At first Naruto was going along with it. Playing his role as uke, thinking ok, morning sex is always hot. But that was when his second track mind clicked. Beep. Orange juice 101 in sudden command!

Naruto pushed at Sasuke's non-covered chest with his palms.

"Mmhhm, Sas-Sasuke... wait... " Sasuke didn't do just that. He had to make things complicated. He went for Naruto's cheek instead.

"What... is it... love?" He asked between kisses.

"U-Uhm, the orange juice. I need to go get some." Sasuke stopped his ministrations. He looked Naruto in the face again, looked in between their bodies, then back at his face. He scowled roughly.

"I hate you right now." Sasuke propped himself on his elbows, resting his head in his hand.

"Don't worry Sasuke, 10 minutes I promise." Naruto reached his head up giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek for reassurance.

"... 10 minutes might as well be 10 years." Sasuke complained as he rolled off of his restricted boyfriend. Naruto reached down to the edge of the bed and covered Sasuke back up.

"Be right back." He smiled. The bed bounced, and there goes the bedroom door.

Here it was:

Silence.

Thick air.

Pulsing boner.

All Sasuke could think about was counting the minutes, seconds, and sub-seconds until Naruto returned home. What a drag.

'_I could always just... try and go back to sleep?_ ' He thought through. Covering his eyes, Sasuke lied there in the stillness of the room. It felt like a prison ward. Or, almost like a spell that tried to overrun the satisfaction he needed. Right. Now. Damn.

'_Wait... !'_ Sasuke reverted his eyes down under the blanket. He could always just... Ahh! No! It was the only pity way of the matter.

No way is this **Uchiha** going to rely on a few simple strokes of the hand to get him to his best. No sir!

"Masturbation. So tempting, yet, a fool's game... "

* * *

A/N: **-chops the reel in half- Oops. My bad. **

**Naruto: What? What's gonna' happennnnn???**

**HeartX: Well, we'll just have to see in the next chappie, won't we? **

**Sasuke: God, why am I the victim in this story?**

**HeartX: Hehe, why not? It's a good enough plot...**

**Sasuke: -sigh-**

**HeartX: Well, that's it for this chappie. I'm just going to leave it here – short and SWEET. If I'm gonna' make a chappie story, these chaps may be a bit shorter than others. **

**Until next time babies!!**


	2. Caught in Confusion

Disclaimer – **C'mon Naruto, Sasuke, into the bag... that's it, c'mon. -the bag poofs away- Huh?! Damnit! Foiled again!**

A/N: **Oooh, second chappie. Aren't you happy that I remembered to do it? -**

**Naruto: I know. You almost forgot to do it! Thanks to all those reviewers who, uhm... reviewed, to help you out.**

**Sasuke: Hell of a motivation they were.**

**HeartX: Aww! Don't make me cry from happiness! But yes, I'm surprised at how many alerts and reviews I got. Here are some cookies!! -tosses cookies-**

**Sasuke: Can you just get on with it already? **

**HeartX: Ok ok! Ahem, here's the second chappie of my new story!! -presses play button-

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Caught in Confusion

"Hmm... ok, let's see. Ah! OJ!" Naruto whispered to himself. He grabbed the juice box from the tall refrigerator and walked down the isle. Leaving to pay after he played with the flicking refrigerator lights, intrigued at them. Naruto walked in line; he saw many magazines throughout the sides, each having a cover of the latest celebrity insanity. This month had a cover of Jiraiya's latest book- Icha Icha Bermuda. Naruto easily rolled his eyes. He just can't get how someone made a living out of selling those books.

"Next in line please."

Naruto shook his head from his thoughts and approached the lady.

"That'll be $4.50 please." Naruto searched through his pockets, paid the woman, and left. '_Ah, finally. Hope I didn't take too long. Sasuke must be dying right now...'_

Naruto walked down the street back to Sasuke's estate. That is, until his eye caught something from deep within the shadows of his vision. A sign hung over the sidewalk – **BATH AND BODY WORKS**

He just couldn't pass this chance up. It looked too refreshing inside that store. He just had to go and check it out. But first, he had to make a call.

-

He tossed and turned, then vise versa. Sasuke just couldn't shake his frustration. It was bothering him so much that it even seemed well enough when he slept on his stomach. But that idea quickly turned south, after catching himself soothingly rubbing his hard-on onto the mattress. Sasuke growled.

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me!" He put his hands over his eyes in an unbelieving matter. This was just not his morning. Did someone put a hex on him? Did someone curse him?Whoever wished this upon him was definitely going to get it.

_Ring! Ring!_

Sasuke reached over the to the side end table and picked up the phone. Who the fuck is calling him now?

"Sasuke... it's Naruto." _' Ah, it's only him. Good, he should be coming home now...'_

"Yes dobe?"

"Uhm, I'm gonna' be a little longer that I thought. I won't be home for awhile." What? What was this he just replied?! Not home for awhile?! How dare he?!

"W-Wait, Narut- "

"Thanks Sasuke, don't miss me so much!" A low beeeep was heard along the other line. Being stunned, Sasuke shakily hung up the phone.

He just couldn't believe it. Waiting was bad enough within the limit of ten minutes, and now it had to be extended?! Sasuke threw a pillow against the wall ahead of him and ran a hand down his face. Today is a very bad day. Realizing that was the only pillow holding his head from exploding, Sasuke went under the blankets and reached off the bed to get the pillow which lied gingerly on the floor.

His fingers reached out as far as they could. Reach, reach... groan?

Was that a groan he heard?

Where'd it come from?

Ah well, Sasuke reached again... and groaned again?

What the hell is going on? Sasuke looked down under him and saw that his erection was willingly brushing across the end of the bed; the edge of the flat bed post. Just to be sure these groans were coming from him, Sasuke pretended to reach out. Once again that hardness of his glided with him.

And just like that, slowly Sasuke glided his erection backward and forward.

"Mmm... ah.. " Such sweet relief. Such bliss is only searched for. Probably a few times this action kept going. But those few times where the bes-

"... WHOA! What!... " He stopped his actions and sat back down under the blankets. _'Was I just... '_ Sasuke put a hand over his mouth, '_It just can't be possible. I can't just jack off right here, right now. No matter how much I n-need it...'_

The raventte's eyes suddenly closed. '_No matter how much I have to wait... to wait to have Naruto with me...'_

Sasuke's hand finally detached from his mouth and fell to his stomach. '_Naruto... to be here, under the same blanket... he could be... suffering just as much as I, while I tease... him...'_

His hand starts flying south for the winter. Directly under the blanket, the barrier of weakness. '_Tease him, until... he bursts...'_

And that was it.

Sasuke's long, pale fingers were unsuspectingly wrapped around himself. Never opening his eyes, Sasuke leaned down a bit – his head lightly tapping the head board, the blanket only covering his dirty secret underneath. Being shy as first, Sasuke slowly but surely graced his hand up... then back down. He couldn't escape the sudden throaty moan unsuppressed by his neglectful lips.

"Ah... ha... Mm-ah..." They seemed like they were whispered, as if they were secreted.

Being the prideful Uchiha he claimed to be, Sasuke became a bit bolder and pumped slightly faster. Images of Naruto in whatever: Maid's outfit, pink dress, leather, **anything** helped his sudden change in heart.

Words we oddly spoken into the open air,

"Mm, you're... too amazing..." Sasuke lifted his legs and continued to pump.

"How is... this possible..." Again came more words, pants, moans, almost anything to relieve his sensation. Never in a million years could Sasuke believe that he** himself** could make his needs feel just as good as when Naruto offers. Never!

"L-love... faster, ah!" Sasuke did just as he told his hand. Being that this is his first time, Sasuke felt that coiling in his stomach pretty soon to his surprise. A bit more and he was done. That was, until...

"SASUKE!!" The bedroom door slammed open to reveal a somewhat pissed Naruto.

Sasuke on the other hand was in too much of a shock, all he could think to do was cover himself and babble whatever excuse came to mind. If this was any other night, if Naruto was any other person, he would have ignored it and continued on. But was many firsts for him.

First time masturbating.

First time getting caught.

And first time getting accused by the weirdest judgment in his life.

"D-Dobe, I could explain... !"

"I've been gone for 20 minutes and this is what happens!"

"N-no, wait- "

"Sasuke, how could you result to this matter, cheating on me?!"

"W... what?" Staring wide-eyed, Sasuke tried to make sense of it all. Cheating? What he out of his mind?

"Yes, I can see him Sasuke! With all that moaning, "Oh love, faster!" What the fuck?!"

Sasuke still resumed shocked.

"Cheating? No Naruto, I wasn't-" Before he even thought about finishing his sentence, Naruto slammed the bedroom door and left down the hall.

* * *

A/N: **... and done! Whoo! 2****nd**** chappie can be checked off the list. **

**Sasuke: Whoa, Naruto's never been that mad... ever.**

**Naruto: Aww, how come I'm out to be the bad guy...**

**HeartX: -hugs Naruto- It's ok Naruto, I'm sure you'll like the ending. -winks-**

**Sasuke: Hn. I need Neji's byakugan to look through the story...**

**HeartX: Mm-kay, so how'd you all out there like this one? I hope you do like it, it's taking me a lot to write it. It seems that I have to be in the right mood to continue writing. Weird, no? Whelp, until next time! -waves-**


	3. Leaving Behind Our Memories

Disclaimer –** Kishimoto-sama, I challenge you... -swings out sword- ... -clink, Kishimoto easily breaks HeartX's sword- Damn! You win Naruto this time...**

A/N: **Yay, 3****rd**** chappie, yes! Yes! Plus, thankies for the reviews guys! I loved 'em a lot. They are the air I breathe...**

**Naruto: You got that right. -grins-**

**HeartX: Hey Naruto. Where's, the-bitter-one? -chuckles-**

**Naruto: -smiles- Well, I don't know... he was just behind me, talking about 'loveable me' and whatnot. **

**HeartX: Hm... it's not like him to get lost like that...**

**Naruto: ... y-you think something happened to him? -shudders-**

**HeartX: I'm not sure, unless... uh-oh...**

**Naruto: What? WHAT?**

**HeartX: Follow me. -tiptoes across the room to Sasuke's bedroom; creaks the door open a little-**

**Naruto: -shivers scared-**

**HeartX: Oh, it's ok. He's just sleeping... WAKE UP YOU EVIL COOKIE! -jumps on bed-**

**Naruto: C'mon Sasuke, wake up! The story's about to start!**

**HeartX: -accidentally presses play- Hehe, oops.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Leaving behind Our Memories

Sasuke sat there in silence.

Even _his_ superior mind couldn't contemplate what the hell just happened.

All that he could register was: "Sasuke. Cheating. On me."

Oh crap.

Sasuke rubbed this head is shame. How could something so stupid, and unsurprisingly pleasuring, turn into something horribly, horribly wrong on the spot...

Even though Sasuke had no intention of cheating on Naruto, why would his boyfriend accuse him? '_Wait!'_

Sasuke tried to look at the situation from Naruto's eyes...

Ok: blankets, Sasuke's moaning, the shifting legs... uh-oh. It's a perfect match, if you're as dimwitted as Naruto.

Damn, it seems the only way out of this insanity... is to tell Naruto the truth. That Sasuke was instead, masturbat-

_'Wait! No! I'd rather become Sakura's apprentice than have Naruto know that I was... '_

Damn Uchiha pride... when it came down to the bitter bones of trouble, it's no help at all. Sasuke was in danger of losing his boyfriend, or lack there of.

He'd have to find someway of convincing Naruto that nothing happened but at the same time, tried not to admit his sudden gesture. But how...

* * *

Naruto stormed the streets of the village with nothing less than a hurtful snarl. If someone were to say 'Hi' to him, he would indeed snap and 'Mike Tyson' that person.

Apparently, his footings and unrealization had lead him to an old playground. He took a deep breath to try and calm his emotions, and stepped into the soft sand.

An empty swing swung lightly to the breeze and seemed quite inviting. Naruto was drawn to it, then gave himself a seat. It wasn't until then that he realized... this was the same place and the same swing of where Sasuke and Naruto first met.

Naruto remembered it faintly. He remembered when Sasuke sat here, and Naruto approached him, asking him to play. When Sasuke undoubtedly said 'No', Naruto didn't give up. He sat in the swing right next to the other.

That was when they had their very first conversation.

It was always magical to have that memory. Basically because it was the first time in all of their years that Sasuke acted like a normal child. Not so stoic and demanding. Even when they were little, Naruto knew that he'd have to cherish that moment forever, knowing it would probably never happen again.

Throughout the academy, the teams, the training, Naruto started to be angry at the other boy, only because he knew that somehow, he changed. Sasuke changed from the sweet, open, yet alone little kid to demanding and never wanting to be around anybody. Naruto hated seeing this side of him, it always made him angry with sadness. He knew if Sasuke kept this up... their friendship would be left in that playground forever.

But eventually, Naruto had won Sasuke's unblocked heart. They were then dating as of that. Even now, Naruto still doesn't know how he did it, how someone like him could win such a priceless heart, but it happened. Sasuke was in love with Naruto like no world's end. And now, Naruto got the pleasure of seeing that old, childhood personality he met when they were 5 years old. It's just as amazing now as it was back then.

Naruto sighed at the fond memories.

Ever since 2 years ago when they were 14, Naruto would have never guessed that the concept of cheating would have come up in _**their **_relationship. But somehow, it happened. Just like all the other ones.

Naruto felt a stinging tear rolled down his whiskered cheek. He dropped his head low while he still sat on the swing. This was the start of Naruto feeling left out once again. Then all of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Maybe this is his confession. Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore so he headed on onto something more appealing... _

"Sasuke, doesn't love me anymore... " Tears shed down wildly, silently sobbing while they touched the soft sand beneath him. Naruto held onto the chains of the swing tightly as he tried to settle what was left of him.

"If that was true, I wouldn't even be here." Naruto head rose at the voice, knowing exactly who it was. Suddenly his tears stopped a bit. Naruto felt two hands on his shoulders, and that was when he had to get up.

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke. Sasuke, in fact, stood behind the swing and gazed at Naruto, this would probably be his last chance to explain what happened. Naruto suddenly spoke.

"What are you doing here?" His voice shook.

"When I thought about where you would go... " Sasuke paused, looking up at the sky in thought, "... this was my first guess." He looked back to Naruto with an intense gaze that it made the other boy stop everything.

Sasuke came around from the backside of the swing and stood in front of Naruto, making sure to leave some space apart. Through that space, Sasuke slowly gripped one of his boyfriend's hands that layed at his sides.

"Look, Naruto, you've got to let me explain... " Slowly it came out, but Naruto knew he didn't want anymore of what was already handed to him.

"I don't care what you have to say Sasuke. Just... go home, ok." Naruto took his hand back violently and began to turn and walk away.

"Naruto! You have to let me explain! You've got this thing all twisted!" Sasuke exclaimed, as Naruto was pretty far from where they stood before. The blonde boy stopped, then turned to look back.

"What can you explain Sasuke?" Suddenly, the ravenette choked. Telling Naruto exactly what he was doing wasn't part of his plan. He stayed silent as he stared at the ground.

"Ok then, well there you go... " Naruto began to sob once more, "You know what Sasuke, next time you want to come and find me... don't! Just go back to your old life, where I'm not in any of it." And that was it. Naruto turned to leave again.

Sasuke couldn't help but fall to the ground in shame. He felt as though he lost the most important ingredient in his life. He got solemnly rejected and confirmed to never see him again.

'_Does this mean that... we broke up? That I just got shattered into a million pieces? No..._' Sasuke grabbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. This was going be hurtful in so many ways. Before he got home, Sasuke knew that his nightmare was about to take over reality.

* * *

A/N: **Omg, I never knew that this story was gonna' get this intense. -grabs tissues-**

**Naruto: -sniffles- Yeah, reading it is starting to make me cry...**

**Sasuke: -holds back tears-**

**HeartX: Maybe I should change the category to Romance/Drama? OR should I leave it how it is? I don't know, we'll see what the reviewers say. -smiles-**

**Naruto: I love those reviewers, they're the best. **

**Sasuke: They seem decent enough...**

**HeartX: -sigh- So I guess, I have to stop it here. Even though I truly feel like doing another chappie just to see what crazy drama will come up next. Haha! Until then, bye babies!! -waves-**


	4. Hating You, Loving You

Disclaimer – **Uhh, uhh!! I ran out of ideas... so Naruto and Sasuke are gonna' makeout for this disclaimer. -pushes both onto the scene-**

A/N: **Ok, since I was so happy with the sudden reviews I got today, I've decided to make another chappie. Well, because, I too wanna' see what happens next. Haha!! **

**Naruto: Wow HeartX, you're working hard today. -hugs-**

**Sasuke: Yeah, I can't believe it myself. **

**HeartX: Aww, well thanks guys. -hugs-**

**Naruto: Is the story gonna' get better now? -puppy eyes-**

**HeartX: Aww, Naruto, don't be sad. I'll try my best to return both of you together again. **

**Naruto: -sniffles- Thanks.**

**HeartX: Oh yeah, I guess near the end, it gets a bit angsty. Just a little! So not my fault! We have to get to the hard parts before everything becomes sweeter again, just like deep fried twinkies. -laughs- Sasuke, press play please? **

**Sasuke: Hn. -press play-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Hating You, Loving You

Naruto walked to the training grounds, hoping to leave his memories of Sasuke behind, and from that incident back at the playground. But it seemed as though everywhere he went, Sasuke's spirited memories followed. It was like he couldn't go anywhere...

Naruto tried his ramen shop, his old apartment, random alleyways, and now he was limited to their training grounds. But it was still no use. His first step, and he remembered distinctly that this spot, even this tree he stood under, was the very spot where Sasuke and Naruto both shared their first real kiss.

Naruto touched his lips instinctively. He could still feel Sasuke's lips on his own. His softness, his purity... it was still all there. It was branded in his memory. Even though it's been 3 ½ hours since Naruto's blowup, he knew that those love filled kisses meant everything to him. And now... he could never get them back.

_'Wait!' _Naruto's eyes widened. '_Could it be... I'm still in love with Sasuke?_' Naruto gasped onto the tree trunk in front of him. '_B-But how could I... I mean, this feeling should have been gone, right?'_ Naruto closed his eyes in a sensitive moment of silence. Then his heart changed as much as he forced it to.

'_No... ! I don't love him. I can't! I hate him! I want him to disappear forever... !!'_ Naruto securely punched the tree dead in the center with all his might. It shattered into splinters and had fallen onto the soft grass.

Opening his eyes to see what he had done, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt burning in his veins. Could this be the turning point for Naruto? He was so confused, that could it be true that even though cheating was a conflict that he is now suffering from, Naruto was still in love with his boyfriend?

Naruto looked down at his hand with a blank face. He saw shears of blood streaming from it, but he didn't care. This physical pain isn't as bad as his emotional pain. And I guess... his life will be like this for awhile to come.

* * *

Sasuke hugged his pillow close to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed. The scene may look like Sasuke was a depressed girl in dire need, but he didn't care. It was practically all true anyhow.

In his mind, Sasuke replayed their last meeting in his head for 3 hours now... it just wouldn't stop. He regretted everything that happened. Every last detail, down to the final steps Naruto took to part them from the playground. How could he let that opportunity slip like that? How?!

Now he was left depressed, and boyfriend-less, to his unliking.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the pillow, choking it to a fluffy death. But that wasn't enough. His nails ripped the pillow into shreds and let the feathers explode everywhere. But Sasuke sat as if nothing happened. As if those feathers never existed in his presence to begin with.

'_I've got to do something..._' Sasuke sat in his pose - elbows on his knees, fingers laced, and hands up to his mouth while he sat still on the edge of the bed. His eyes drifted shut in thought. It wasn't soon before that, that Sasuke fell backwards fast asleep. Falling into his dreams of Naruto that could try and keep him comfort.

* * *

"What am I going to do? I _do_ still love him..." Naruto layed in the grass of the training grounds.

5:00pm. 5 more hours have gone by.

'_Ok, now I know it is true, I really do still love him. But what he did... I can't just shake it off._' After many hours of contemplating this mind-numbing question, that was his final conclusion. Love was still afloat.

"I should go see him... " Naruto sat up with a bit of a smile.

"But the way I acted, ugh, he'll never forgive me... he probably hates me so much right now... " Naruto put his head in his hands to cover his eyes, trying his best to stop more tears to shredder his eyes again.

"Naruto? What seems to be the problem?" A positive voice was spoken into the crisp, dusk air. Naruto lifted his head just a little to see who has come to face his problems.

It was Rock Lee.

"Lee? What are you doing here?"

"Aww, I was just thinking to get some training done. Got to stay in tip top shape for anything!" Lee displayed a few air kicks to deepen his meaning.

"What are _you_ doing here, Naruto?" Naruto hesitated. Should he let out his feelings, or just decide not to?

"Uhm, well... I'm just thinking. I got into a fight with Sasuke today, and well... we, I... " Naruto looked into his lap uncomfortably.

"Oh I see. Well, it's ok. Don't feel so sad Naruto." Lee popped a squat next to Naruto. Good thing he wasn't one to prey into other's businesses. But he also wanted to make Naruto feel better. Lee sensed that he had gone through a hell of a lot today.

"You see Naruto, if you feel that you still love him, and know you would do anything to have him forgive whatever happened, then you should go now, and talk with Sasuke. If not, then you could get on with your life, and keep it fair. But don't ever forget to make sure to have no regrets. If you suddenly lose the one you love, your life may never be the same again. It will eat you up inside to know that you let that one person leave into the world without you by their side. Understand, Naruto?" Lee looked away from the orange sky to glance at Naruto, who indeed was crying again.

"L-Lee... thank you, thank you!" Naruto suddenly jumped from his place and glomped Lee in a huge friendly hug. All Lee could do, was smile.

"... Hm, you are very welcome." He returned the hug with one hand. After their little hug-ness, Naruto jumped and started running in the direction of the village after waving his goodbye to Lee.

Lee watched as Naruto ran off. He smiled, "Go get him Naruto."

* * *

_Sasuke looked around to see only black. But there was one spotlight on him. It surrounded only himself. _

_Lonely, and getting worse._

_Suddenly, Sasuke looked behind him to see... Naruto. He was standing there rubbing his eyes from his tears. It pinned Sasuke to a nail bed to see Naruto hurting like that. All he wanted to do was to make the other feel better._

_Sasuke ran up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. _

"_Shh, Naruto, it's ok. I'm here now... " Sasuke cooed Naruto until he responded_ _by returning back the hug._

"_T-Thank you Sasuke... " He suddenly spoke. It was then that Sasuke felt a shape pain in his shoulder blade. It got worse and worse until he finally couldn't hold onto Naruto anymore. Sasuke fell to the ground clutching the pain. When he pulled his hand back, he saw blood._

_Dark, red, blood._

_He looked up at Naruto who held a sharpened, golden kunai, with his blood fresh on the blade._

"_Sasuke... how could you cheat on me. How could you?!" Naruto ran off, but not until he threw the sharp object straight into Sasuke's face._

Sasuke awoke with a scream. His body jerked up and his face was sweat covered. Even though his hands never touched his face, the sweat was rolling down and onto his neck until he soaked up inside his turtle neck. Sasuke was panting as bad as ever. Nothing in the human world could make this Uchiha become so scared than having his boyfriend-

Ugh, He couldn't even think about it. It was too horrifying.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" That voice. It was so low, yet it was frightened and concerned at the same time. Sasuke turned his head to come face to face with non other than... Naruto, sitting on his bed right next to Sasuke, with worry in his eyes at the distressed Uchiha.

* * *

A/N: **Oh god, now... I'm pooped. -falls onto the ground- **

**Naruto: Yes! Finally! The story turns a bit positive! Haha! -hugs HeartX-**

**Sasuke: Whoa, never though I'd be the one having a nightmare like that... but it does seem scary.**

**HeartX: Yeah, well...**

**Naruto: Omg, Lee! He completely saved the day in this chapter! I'm grateful for him.**

**Sasuke: Hard to say it, but me too. -hugs Naruto-**

**HeartX: Yeah, well who else could I put other than Lee? I mean he just fit the bill. -smiles- Ok, babies, that's 2 chappies in one day! You all owe me tons of reviews. Haha, it's the least you could do... until -pants- next time! -waves-**


	5. I Confess

Disclaimer – **Naruto is not something I can own... all hell would break loose if my hands even touched the plot!**

A/N: **-yawn- Time for another... one.**

**Naruto: Tired?**

**HeartX: Yeah, kinda'. I didn't get much sleep last night... don't know WHY. -glares-**

**Sasuke: Be quiet about your complaints. I'm not in the mood to hear it.**

**HeartX: What's wrong with him Naruto?**

**Naruto: -shrugs- Maybe because he couldn't seduce me last night... ?**

**Sasuke: -growls- **

**HeartX: Impossible Naruto. You get seduced too easily. Sasuke could fall to the floor, and you'd get turned on.**

**Naruto: -blushes- ... no!**

**HeartX: -pushes Sasuke to the floor-**

**Naruto: -blushes even more- ... -jumps Sasuke in kissys-**

**Sasuke: -surprised, yet invited-**

**HeartX: Told ya'! Anyways, We should get on with the story, because we all know... I have to watch **_**this, **_**hehe... -presses play button fast-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: I Confess

"Na... Naruto?" He stared in disbelief. Sasuke couldn't believe after all this time... his boyfriend came- uhh, his exboyfrie- uhm, his... well anyways, Naruto came to see him! It just seemed too unreal at this point in time. Sasuke took a glance at the clock.

5:26 pm. Night was starting to associate itself with the sky just out the window. No more sun, but a grazing moon in it's place.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered at the other's turned face. Sasuke turned back just at the right moment, to come staring into Naruto's baby blue eyes. He began to speak again.

"I... I, uhh... are you mad at me?" Naruto questioned as his eyes were now directed to something within his lap. His fingers maybe?

Sasuke was confused a bit. How can he be mad at Naruto if Naruto was the one screaming at him? Contemplating this over, and over probably didn't help much as it was very time consuming... and by the looks of it, Naruto wanted an answer bad before he'd either start crying or yelling again.

"... well, no." Sasuke stated, simple as that. Naruto sighed in relief. Step one: accomplished.

"I know I didn't give you time to explain before... " Naruto looked from his lap, to Sasuke's overwhelmed face, "But I am now... so please, tell me what happened." Naruto had so much worry behind his quivering eyes, thinking that what he thought was true. That Sasuke didn't want him anymore, that he had move onto something better... Naruto came to make sure his guess was a fact. So that his decision would probably be easier – to stay forever with this boy whom he still had so much love for, or to pack up his things and leave him.

Sasuke, being oblivious, tried to find a way other than still not admitting the truth. Ugh, Sasuke can't you see that this boy had come to **you** instead of** you** chasing after him?! Now was as good a time as any to tell him the truth.

"I... I was... " Sasuke looked away from the electrified gazing to something more neutral on the wall in front of him.

"I can't." He squinted his eyes in disbelief. Damnit, he did it again.

Naruto's eyes started watering extremely. So much that his voice was spilling over his emotions at the same time.

"So it's true... " He admitted. "It's true that this great Uchiha... had gone a found someone else." Naruto whispered slowly, until his voice was now in an alarming mode.

"Nothings ever good with you, huh Sasuke?! You've always gotta' find bigger and better ways! Nothing's ever good enough... not even in a relationship." Naruto spoke softly.

By now Sasuke felt like the biggest idiot in the entire world. Everything just came crashing down in his bedroom, from where it all started. Does this mean it's going to end in the same place?

Naruto started to slowly leave and exiting the bedroom. He didn't even get half way down the long stair case before Sasuke ran after him.

"Naruto!"

"What?!"

Sasuke ran ahead of him and stood in front of the door, blocking Naruto's way out.

"Move Sasuke!" Naruto pounded at him.

"I can't!"

"Why can't you?!"

"Because I still need to confess!"

"Theres nothing to confess anymore!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not!"

"Yes!"

"Then what is it?!" Naruto threw his arms in the air, while his tears kept falling wherever he swayed.

"That I wasn't cheating on you!... I was masturbating..." He said quietly, but loud enough that Naruto went blank.

Sasuke's eyes became widened. He just admitted everything to try and salvage what was left of his boyfriend. Pulling out all the cards just for him...

Sasuke slid down the door onto the ground. He was hoping that what he said would finally change Naruto's decision all together.

Naruto, on the other hand, stood there. No movement what so ever. He was thinking that all this time, all their fights and hits to each other was all because... Naruto was wrong about everything? From start to finish?

"You... you were... ?" Naruto asked the ravenette hair in front of his face. Which was responded by a nod.

* * *

A/N:** Eep! Sorry that this chappie is pretty short. I would have made it a bit longer... but my brain is running out of fuel, hehe...**

**Naruto: Yes! Finally, confession time. Maybe next time when you decide to write more, be awake silly!**

**Sasuke: That's true. It's almost as if you half-assed this chapter.**

**HeartX: . Thanks for the support guys. But either way, I hope that this chappie is good enough for now. Who knows, maybe I'll go crazy again and right another later today... Haha, -waves-**


	6. Will Our Resolutions Last?

Disclaimer: **Aww, guys, group hug! How cool is it to say that I can only do this... -hug- because that is all I can possibly do because, well, I don't own you. -sniffle- **

**Tissues, please?**

A/N: **Sweet Sebastian Baka! Another cram session of chappies in a day? WOW, I'm good. ;3**

**Sasuke: Work diligently this time. I don't want another half-ass story. -glares-**

**Naruto: But, also, don't forget to have fun... ? -sweat drop-**

**HeartX: Aww, I just love you guys. It's like Sasu's the daddy, and Naru's the mommy... aww!**

**Naruto: -hops into "daddy's" arms- Hehe...**

**HeartX: Whelp anyway, onto the dramatic scene of this story your honorable readers! -presses huge play button-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Will Our Resolution will last?

After shaking off the sensation able feeling, Naruto got down to the drilling questions.

"So, why didn't you tell me this before? On the first day that I walked out." Naruto sat down cross-legged on the ground in front of Sasuke, who's head was buried deep within his knees and elbows. The shame is **nothing** compared to losing your love.

Sasuke just muttered from his knees his replies.

"Well... it was kind of hard to explain a sort of thing. Plus it was humiliating to do so." Hm, Sasuke asked in a somewhat calm voice about this. I guess we know when the jig is up. Bad for Sasuke it happened pretty late in the game.

Damn you Uchiha pride! Damn you...

"So you waited all this time, willing to let me leave you, because you were _embarrassed_ over something like that?" Naruto rubbed his temple, becoming frustrated with this boy. Sasuke merely nodded – Oh, the pain that was about to come his way...

Finally pulling his head up to where only his drowsy, cobalt eyes were shown, all he saw was Naruto get up from where he was sitting, and just stand there in place.

"You know what teme, this is a hell of a lot that either one of us could have barged for... " With that Naruto retreated to the living room. He took off his orange jacket and set it on one of the rocking chairs, while he sat on the curved blackened couch with a sigh.

Sasuke was, once again, confused. Wow, how many times has he been confused today than in his entire life? Ugh, this people...

But anyway, Sasuke stared at where Naruto settled himself at. No more yelling? No more hitting? Is it over? From the aura he sensed around Naruto, the fight was still in commotion. Although, it seemed to calm down a little. Phew...

Sasuke finally crawled from his position by the door and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses from the dish rack and filled them both with crystal water. Slowly we walked into the living room of his and place one of the glasses on the coffee table, and held the other in his hand, taking promising sips from it now and again when things began to tense up.

Naruto opened his closed eyes and looked at the newly found glass. He looked at it like it was a last line of defense from Sasuke to apologize. But, his tongue was still pulsing from all that screaming before, so he took the glass and drank a bit from it.

After Sasuke was done fidgeting, he put the glass in his lap, keeping a hand there just in case it were to have fallen. He rested his head on the other one and turned his body to Naruto. Sasuke did his best to keep his stoic mask in place, as it was suppose to be.

"You still pissed?" Sasuke calmly questioned. Naruto sighed as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto took another sip of water. Before putting it back on the table, he brought it up to his face and stared at the water. Sasuke could obviously tell that Naruto was thinking... and wasn't done ranting.

"... I hope you know that we almost lost what we had because of your pride. You know right?" Naruto twirled the glass in his palm. Sasuke watched that glass dance in the other's hand, becoming a bit envious.

"Yeah, and I can only say I'm sorry... and hope you forgive me." Naruto chuckled.

"Not until you admit, Uchiha pride pretty troublesome." He smirked at the demand and faced Sasuke's semi-annoyed face.

Admit... his pride was wrong? What kind of request is that?! No fucking way. This was only one incident, and now Naruto was going to make him admit that his entire being is wrong? Sasuke is built on pride. Taking that away... all you have is a spineless, mindless, Uchiha puddle in the cave of constriction. No... way.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto's face, and down at the glass in his lap. Realizing it was half empty, he got up and went into the kitchen to take his time refilling it.

"Tell me that it's troublesome Sasuke." Naruto bluntly demanded while hanging over the back of the couch, glass in hand.

Sasuke chose silence as his answer.

"The only way we can guarantee our devotion, one of us must admit that they were wrong. That's how it goes Sasuke."

"Then why don't you start. I mean, you employ on this nagging rule so much, why don't you admit you were wrong in your assumption of me cheating dobe. Start with how you became a jealous freak because of that, which was admitted not to be a fact." Sasuke said almost loudly. He took another drink of his water until _that_ became empty.

Naruto walked from around the couch and stepped at Sasuke, pretty annoyed at this point.

"... and if I don't?"

"Then I suppose we are never getting back together." Sasuke carelessly threw this reply into Naruto's quivering face. Again, he refilled his glass and drank the water all over again.

"You mean, we won't be able... to love each other anymore?" Naruto's eyes became a watery mess, but he refused to let one tear fall again.

With Sasuke's 3rd glass gone, he set it on the counter and gently held Naruto's shoulders so that he'd be facing him.

"No, I'm saying... how can we be together if we don't trust one another?" Sasuke's eyes became soft and he gazed into Naruto's threatening-teared ones. Sasuke trailed one of his hands up the back of Naruto's neck, softly playing with the ends of his hair, hoping that his consoling was working a little just so that they can both put this scenario behind them.

"Sasuke... ?"

"Yes?"

Naruto sighed silently, "That's true. But you have to swear to me... that _that_ masturbation thing was true..." Naruto stepped back a little and held out his pinky.

"You swear, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto's face held hope. Not a smile, not tears, but hope. How could Sasuke just lie right to that face?

"I swear to you, Uzumaki Naruto, that my confession was true." Sasuke held out one of his pinky's gripped Naruto's and shook their hands. A nod was also added.

A second it stood silent in the midst of the atmospheric air. But it couldn't last longer than that...

"Uhm, excuse me." Sasuke walked around the corner of the kitchen. Naruto was worried a bit because he seemed rushed.

"What's wrong?"

"The water is begging to get out. Bathroom." Sasuke said as he shut the door to the bathroom down the hall, leaving Naruto with an amused smile.

Naruto was left by himself. And now that the two were on, _manageable terms_, he thought the only thing possible to do was sit, sleep, or read a book. Whelp, two of his options were ruled out, which left one.

Naruto took his orange jacket and bundled it up into a little pillow for him to lay on. No longer than did Naruto's head hit the pillow-like figure, he was fast asleep. Not like it was unnatural for him, his mind had been racing for the past day so he needed the rest. Laying on his back, Naruto's breath became calm and steady as one of his hands reached over his head, and the other settling near his face.

When Sasuke washed his hands, he left the forgotten bathroom to meet with a sleeping beauty on his couch. How odd, yet beautiful at the same time.

Sasuke walked stealthy to the edge of the couch where Naruto's face was found. He crouched and sat to enjoy the view. Sasuke let one of his hands caress one of those whiskered cheeks as gently as possible. He would have taken things, maybe a little further, but he remembered...

Him and Naruto were still on fragile ground. Sasuke didn't want to mess up his chances now with a plain, and simple seducing.

As his fingers laced Naruto's cold cheek in warmth, Sasuke wondered – will him and Naruto ever be the same? Has this relationship turned into their old friendship again?

Sasuke hoped to his soul that their past wouldn't be repeated now, and forget everything they once shared.

* * *

A/N: **-does a little dance- Oh yes! I did it! Again! Haha!**

**Naruto: I'm happy now, the story is turning... kinda'. Well, I hope it is!**

**Sasuke: You're not the only one.**

**HeartX: Yeah, -sigh- **

**Naruto: What's wrong HeartX?**

**HeartX: Oh Naruto, I have bad news. -hugs- I won't have my computer for awhile, so that means I won't be able to continue writing this story. -sniffle-**

**Sasuke: What? You can't just leave us like this?**

**HeartX: I know Sasuke, -hugs- but I just hope my computer isn't gone for long. We just gotta' hope, huh?**

**Naruto/Sasuke/HeartX: -group hug- **

**Naruto: We hope you'll be back soon HeartX!**

**HeartX: Thankies Naruto, Sasuke. Until the next time I get my computer back babies! -waves sadly- **

**-tosses panda cookies to all readers, and extras to reviewers- Hehe...**


End file.
